Lala Love
by Tono Radish
Summary: Antonio really likes Lovina, that is until he see's her in town with an older man walking into a love hotel. Lovina likes nice things but her pocket change can't cover it or her life style. Can Antonio save a covetous heart with kindness or will their love be worth nothing more than a dollar bill?
1. Chapter 1

**Here you are children! My weirdo valentines spain x romano au from hell. I hope you enjoy it. ~Lala Love**

"Stop staring at her, you'll creep her out more than usual."

"Stop it Francis, you know I can't help it."

"Hey, stare at me, I'm awesome."

The three friends sat outside eating lunch. Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert were their names… and they were all extremely good looking. So why did they feel like they had to hide from the beautiful women of their extremely diversified academy? The answer is simple: each one of them has a fault that no girl so far has been able to look over. Francis is the STD riddled man whore with a fear of commitment to anyone other than the members of his crew. Gilbert is the swaggering toolbox with an ego to rival even Tony Stark's who also came up with the term "crew." And then there was Antonio, the least offensive of the three, which even then didn't make much sense, because he's still got a few issues of his own… for one.

Antonio and the girl he's been stalking- I mean watching lovingly from afar and not at all smelling her garbage will be the main focus of this Valentines Day special. Yes, Valentines day was tomorrow and Antonio decided to reveal his love for Lovina and then trick her into a marriage using what he would call a calendar, an idea he got from Francis.

Gilbert bit into his sandwich and decided to half-heartedly inquire about Antonio's big gushy love plan.

"Actually, I plan to sing her a song I wrote."

Francis sighed, "That's great but don't you think you should buy her flowers or something?"

Gilbert laughed, "We can't all be as rich as you Francine. I think it's a fine idea… for a pauper! Hahahaha! Hey lover boy how does this song even go?"

"You used to be so wild with the ladies but Lovina has made you a tamed dog. I haven't seen you write a song for a girl since the sixth grade," Francis gushed.

Antonio pulled out his guitar, "laugh now boys but you'll even want a piece of this after you hear this song. Everyone knows I'm the most irresistible when holding a guitar."

Gilbert sighed, "Hey if things work out you should put in a good word for Ludwig. He's got a crush on the brainless sister."

Antonio smiled, "you have no right to call anyone brainless."

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a genius!"

Francis pushed Gilbert over, "The only thing you're a genius at is drinking and eating."

They laughed and lounged around until the bell rang out again for students to return to class. This is where the story actually gets interesting. After school Antonio ditched his friends to do one last spy mission before the big confession on the following day. She walks home everyday. Sometimes she goes out with friends but for almost two months now she's been going home alone. She stopped by the park and Antonio had to wonder what she was doing? She looked around and then quickly changed her clothes!? Antonio squeaked, but shoved his own hand over his mouth. Lovina twitched and scanned the area. Then she broke out into a run. Antonio followed but lost her. When he really thought about it he often lost her on his stalking missions. He gave up and decided to walk home. He really wanted to know what she might be doing on a day as spectacular as today? The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and tomorrow is Valentines Day. And then he saw it: a creepy older man with his hand around Lovina's feminine waist leading her into a love hotel.

Antonio burst out across the street, almost getting hit, and grabbed her by the wrist. The man jumped back. She twitched trying to focus in on Antonio's face. But he started running again, dragging Lovina away with him. The man yelled and gave chase, but he was old and crotchety so they easily lost him. Finally they slowed down to catch their breath.

"It's okay now, he won't go near you again," Antonio gasped.

Suddenly the young woman straightened up, "Are you stupid or something?"

He froze, absolutely confused, "you mean… he wasn't a kidnapper?"

She glared at the Spaniard, "Hey, you go to my school right? Oh shit you're that Antonio bastard. I thought I told you to stop following me!"

"Well… maybe you did. Honestly I wasn't listening."

She huffed and turned away from him, so obviously pissed. Antonio tried to speak, to defend himself, but he found it hard to breath. Here she is, standing before him, this is Lovina Vargas: the most beautiful woman in the world.

"If it makes you feel any better, while you were telling me to go away a golden light was shining on you and some wind was blowing though your hair in slow motion and our song was playing in the background."

She raised an eyebrow, "our song (wtf)?"

"… Talk Dirty To Me by Jason Derulo."

She half laughed and sneers at the kid, "Jeez all you men are the same."

And then it hit Antonio, "Hey, if you weren't being kidnapped… then what were you doing with that geezer?"

She froze. He stared at her, completely unaware of what was going to happen next. She turned her head on an angle, giving him a look of disgust. And then she smiled a smug smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess there's no helping it. Everything I want is pretty expensive. Clothes, bags, accessories… I want what I want and I want it now. I want these things while they still look good on me. And let's face it my pocket money can't cover it. You know a little bit of what that's like too, right? Last I heard you're working two jobs to help out your family, and yet you somehow found time for me. I was almost flattered too, but then I realized you're just a man like any other."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm flat broke and I only have to do this like three times before I can buy whatever I want whenever I want it."

"Do… what?"

She closed in on Antonio, unbuttoning her blouse a little bit, "Don't play dumb, I know you're not as sweet as you want everyone to believe."

Antonio's face burned and he tried to move, or even look away, but he couldn't, "Well… that is to say…"

She pulled him closer by the shirt collar, "come on, this one's free of charge."

The next thing Antonio knew he shoved her off and she almost tripped over stumbling back. Antonio's heart was racing, he didn't think he'd get this far this fast. He figured he'd have to buy her dinner first or meet her parents. Of all the part time after school jobs she could have why was it something that would make his life so easy and so difficult at the same time!? Oh wait, he's dirt poor so he can't even afford it. Crap. Uhh not like he would have gone for it… right? He realized that he just knocked a young lady and quickly tried to apologize.

"Hey I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to push you! I mean I did, but not so rough! And don't think I'm one of those guys that's into that sort of thing because I'm not! That is unless- No! No! I'm shutting up!"

He said all of that in one breath so his face was sort of blue. But then he looked up at her face to find that it wasn't angry but frustrated. It was actually really cute. So round and red like a tomato. Without even thinking he started pinching her cheeks. It was heavenly. He heard griping and complaining but he just couldn't help himself.

"Oh Lovina, you're so cute when you get mad, like a small tomato. Oh I could just pinch your cute cheeks forever."

The next thing Antonio knew, the heel of her foot was shoved at full force into his ball and he fell over in pain.

"Don't touch my face stupid bastard!"

"You don't want me to touch your face but you'll sleep with me? That hardly seems fair…" he managed to say through squeaks of pain.

"Shut up!"

And then she stormed away. Antonio had to wrap his head around what was happening. Lovina Vargas, the beautiful innocent young woman he had fallen in love with… sleeps with perverts for money. Well this just won't do? There has to be some piece of the puzzle missing here. She can't be so shallow as to do it for nice things? No, her family must be in serious debt and she has no other way to pay the jerks from the bank off. She's doing it to protect Feliciana and their grandfather! That has to be it! She's so brave and so embarrassed about it that she tries to play it off like she wants to do it. Be brave Lovina, don't worry Antonio will find a way to fix everything.

Well that would have worked if he didn't go to school the next day only to find Lovina showing off some expensive bling to her girlfriends. Antonio fell into despair…. How could he justify this? It wasn't like he loved her any less; he just didn't believe that she was doing it for expensive things. That didn't make sense. WHAT ABOUT LOVE!?

Gilbert pulled him out of his head by asking, "Hey Antonio, you're spacing? What happened? I thought you'd be on cloud nine since you get to confess to Lovina today? Where's your guitar?"

Francis flipped his hair and blew a kiss at some swooning girls, "Yeah, you're killing my buzz. What's up with you?"

Antonio sighed, "She's-"

He shut himself up. He knew he couldn't tell his friends about this. This was his burden to bear alone. It wasn't in his rights to gossip about the love of his life, even if she was behaving like a harlot. Still, it's not like he knows how to handle this alone… He is so weak.

"Okay, but you have to super secret super promise swear that you won't tell anyone."

The other two froze, this shit must be serious for Antonio to make them super secret super promise sweat that they won't tell anyone. They made the promise, writing blood runes in ketchup in the dirt and vowing to never tell a soul.

"SHE WHAT!?" The other friends yelled in unison.

"Quiet down," Antonio whisper yelled.

"I can't believe she would sleep with you right off the bat… you know I always did like Italians," whispered Francis half to himself.

Antonio knocked Francis on the back of the head, "hey, I called dibs like a couple hundred years ago."

Gilbert grinned, "Jeez Antonio, you've got game."

"It's not like that, I didn't do anything to her… she's… well… she needs money so… she goes out with guys and…"

Antonio was trying to find a way to say it in a way that wouldn't make her sound cheap, but was finding it difficult. No matter how you looked at it she was only in it for the money.

"So you're saying she's a hooker," Gilbert dead panned.

"No!"

"Well that would explain a lot, considering she doesn't exactly come from a well off family," Francis explained. Was there something Antonio didn't know that Francis did? Was she a jewel thief too then!? Francis continued, "But she's not dirt poor like you either. She actually of the upper middle class."

"So she wants to have a good time and get paid, sounds normal to me," said Gilbert relaxing in the grass.

"What the hell, there's nothing normal about this!? And you're missing the point of all of this! If all she wants is cash how can I get her to fall for me? I literally can't afford to spend time with her!"

They stared at Antonio and the desperation in his eyes. How far was he willing to go to get this girl to like him? His love for her was almost touching if it didn't seem so stupid. Even so they had to give in. Francis reached into his back pocket and pulled out some cash.

"Happy Valentines Day Antonio. Put it to good use."

Gilbert laughed, "Just don't touch her or else she'll want nothing to do with you."

Francis put the money in his friend's hand and tears welled up in the Spaniard, "Thank you!"

Francis laughed, "Just put in a good word for me with the stupid sister."

Gilbert pushed Francis over, "Ludwig called dibs like five years ago."

"Kidding," sang the Frenchman.

This was it then. Somehow… Antonio was going to have to get Lovina to fall in love with him. All he had were his good looks, love, kindness, and, most importantly, borrowed money from Francis. After school he would put whatever crazy stupid plan he could put together on the fly to try and win over the girl who couldn't care less about feelings.

**Yay! Okay this was supposed to be a one shot but I don't think I can get all of this done in just one chapter so… accept that it's gonna be a three shot at most.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg I'm so excited! Okay no real intro here, just enjoy and review!**

It was after school and Antonio was lugging around his guitar and money in search of Lovina. Anyone looking at him would simply assume he was just following yet another helpless girl around… and they were half right. The plan was very simple. If you can't beat them, join them. And thanks to his patron, Francis, he, himself, could fake being his love's patron until she, herself, loved him back. He wondered around the school in search of his girl but no luck. Where could she be? And then he spotted her in all of her feminine grace.

"Fuck you potato basta4rd! Lay off-a my sister or I'll send a shit storm your way!"

So elegant. She truly put the ass in class. Once again she was hounding Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig, for being hounded by her younger sister, Feli. It was pretty funny because it was obvious from the start Feli liked Ludwig but never said anything. And now Ludwig likes her back but they still won't say anything. It's ridiculously cute and Ludwig was happy to see their love life work out. His would soon be to follow.

"LOVINA!"

"Oh shit."

He ran at break neck pace to her before engulfing her in his hold and rubbing his face on hers, "Lovina! I missed you so much! I love you! I love you! I lover you!"

He did all this while giving Feli and Ludwig the signal to make a break for it. This only pissed Lovina off more as she watched her darling younger sister escape her wrath.

"DAMN IT BASTARD LET ME GO!"

She kicked him in the balls for the thousandth time that year, and he could only smile and cry as she gruffly asked, "So what the hell do you want?"

"To get married."

She kicked him in the face, "Leave me alone!"

"Wait! I've got an offer for you!' He smiled excitedly.

"… Pig," she took him by the wrist and dragged him away to the park down the street from the school and under a bridge, "So what'll it be bastard? You're lucky I'm free today."

"Uhhh, well I didn't think I' get this far. We could talk?"

"Talk? So you're one of those dirty words guys?" She said it so casually.

"N-No! I mean hey- no! That's not what I meant! We don't have to do any of that!"

"Any of- well we have to do something. For God's sake, you're paying me."

"Oh, right. How about," he dug through his backpack, "We could do this!"

"A book?"

"Yeah! Our homework and things like that!"

She glared at him, completely thrown off by what the freak was saying, "No way, I'm not doing that. That's just stupid. I don't see why you're going through all this trouble anyway?"

"I mean, I really just wanted to spend some time with you," he said so casually.

Something changed in Lovina then, something struck a chord, and it pissed her off. She could feel her face turning as red as a tomato, but she hoped he wouldn't say anything. For the first time in his life Antonio read the mood and he refrained from making a big deal about her cuteness. He refrained from making a big deal about her big brown eyes and her big brown hair and her sparkling teeth and the fact that everything about her was so beautiful. Everything about her deserved to make a big deal about itself, but she never let it. Oh man, every moment he spent with her he could feel himself falling deeper and deeper in love with her.

She turned away, hiding her blushing, scowling face, "… bastard. You're really fucking weird you know that?"

"Well, it's fine as long as I'm with you."

"F-fuck you. 

"No really!"

She sighed and sat down, pulling him down with her, "Fine, we'll read. This is going to be weird, just so you know. I mean, I'm not… used to this kind of thing."

He laughed and put his head in her lap, "Then you can read to me like this!"

He closed his eyes and smiled, waiting to be punched. But it never came. He opened his eyes in shock and as soon as he did he could see it. Her eyes were sparkling and she was gritting her teeth. She was actually stifling her laughter. Something he did was actually funny to her! Score!

He smiled, "You can go ahead and laugh, I'll laugh with you haha!"

And she actually complied; she started laughing as hard as she could. Her laugh to him was like the sound of angel coming down from heaven and stroking Antonio's full head of hair. God bless. It was then Antonio knew everything was going to be alright for them.

"Alright bastard, pay attention. I'm only going to read this once."

"Sure thing," only as soon as her melodic voice began reading he ended up falling asleep. It was a nice dream, though he couldn't remember it. He just felt light. It was the best sleep he had had in a long time. He woke up to the feeling of having his hair stroked.

"Mmmm Lovina, you're so sweet right now."

He opened his eyes to see a homeless man with scissors. He sat up and screamed. It was night now and Lovina was long gone, as was the cash he brought for her. So this was going to be harder than he thought. He grabbed his things, gave the homeless guy a dollar, and made a run for home. And so, things continued like that for a while. Whenever Francis was feeling it, so like twice a week, Antonio would manage to steal Lovina away to do homework and sometimes just read. Antonio was getting better at not falling asleep on her lap but every now and then he would pass out. Like today, only when he woke up this time she was still there. Had she not noticed he had fallen asleep? Did she not mind? Antonio looked up to see she had fallen asleep as well. Something else stood out to him then.

"You wear glasses?"

She stirred in her sleep and he eyes shot open as she ripped them off her face, "n-no!"

"Then what are those?"

"I'm holding them for a friend," she shouted, her face turning into a tomato.

"On your face? That sounds like a lie."

"Shut up stupid bastard!"

"Why don't you wear them more often," he smiled.

She didn't answer; she only glared at the grass. They were outside in a park not too far from the school. Suddenly she stood up.

"There's a candy store near here, lets go."

"What?"

"I'll buy you some candy and in return you won't tell anyone."

"Lovi, you know I won't tell anyone about your part time job."

"… Not that."

"You mean your friend's glasses?"

He was being completely sincere and she knew it. What an idiot, she thought. She took his hand and started dragging him off. It wasn't like she wanted to hold his hand or anything like that, he was just slow and she wanted to go to the candy store. Yes. Yes, that was it. She looked back at his sunny face when she felt hers cool down. She had never really looked at his face. She always was running away from him or holding a book in front of her face so he couldn't see her glasses and she could tune him out. But really, when she really looked, he was very handsome. She felt sort of honored that someone like him, beautiful inside and out, would like her so much. Wait, since when was he beautiful inside and out? Well, she'd be lying if she didn't think he was the kindest person she had ever met. Who was she kidding? She was actually falling for her stalker. And she didn't want to lie to him about anything.

"T-the glasses… they don't belong to my friend," she said, "They're actually mine."

"It's not a big deal, why don't you wear them more often?"

She took a deep breath, "Because… BECAUSE I WON'T BE CUTE IF I WEAR THEM!"

She slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing she had louder than usual. Antonio only smiled and she muttered a swear. He held her hand a little tighter.

"Hate to tell you Lovina, but you'll never be cute to anyone with a mouth like that," he laughed.

"W-was that sarcasm!? You actually managed sarcasm!? And what the hell is that supposed to me, you think I'm cute don't you," please say yes, please say yes, please say yes. Say yes mother fucker or I'll break your balls.

Then he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her hair, "Well that's because I'm not anyone! You're cute no matter what when it comes to me!"

He pulled her glasses from her pocket and stuck them onto her face and he smiled, "See? I told you!"

She didn't say anything, she just pulled out her compact mirror and took a look. She stared into her reflection for a long time. And even though she was watching herself she didn't notice her scowl fading into the smallest hint of a smile.

"I mean, I'm not big on glasses," he said, "but when you wear them it's almost like I have a fetish or something!"

She ripped his arm off from around her and twisted it behind him and knocked him down, though her face looked even she couldn't mask the happy laughter as she told him, "drop dead!"

**Ok! Long time, no update. Here's the second installment to my Valentine's day special. Lol, happy thanksgiving! Look forward to the next and final chapter! Hopefully coming soon!**


End file.
